


Lifelines

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode tag: Monday Night RAW 7/3/18, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Sarah takes care of her girls, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sarah wishes she could be in two places at the same time. Since she can't, she does her best to comfort them as best she can with what she has.





	Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for H/C Bingo: 'Job Related Trauma' 
> 
> Fill for DownwithWritersBlock Day 3: "You have horrible taste in Sandwiches" 
> 
> Contains spoilers for RAW 7/3/18

Sarah Logan _still_ likes to play Mother to her girls. 

Not only do they still need it but things tend to fall apart when she doesn't. 

Take right now for instance. Right now, their entire world is in flux. Ruby's got a knee injury that _thankfully_ is nowhere near as bad as it could be. Liv's barely able to move, courtesy of Ember's Eclipse. 

Sarah's the only healthy one now. This fact _baffles_ her. To some, she's clumsy. To others, she's accident prone. All Sarah knows is she has a bad habit of tripping over her feet. 

Liv groans in her sleep. Sarah adjusts the ice pack with one hand, and tightens her grip on Liv with the other hand. 

Wrestling is a _dangerous_ game. Weird things can go wrong at the wrong time with catastrophic results. Hell, sometimes, weird things happen, _despite_ everything going right. 

It's the nature of the beast. 

Her phone- currently buried in her lap under Liv- begins to ring and vibrate. Cursing under her breath, Sarah manages to get it without waking Liv- a miracle in and of itself. 

"Hi." A quick glance to the caller ID tells her it's Ruby checking in. 

"Hello, Lovely. How are my girls?"

"Liv's passed out but I _think_ she'll live."

"Oh, that's great." 

"Yep. She's iced up and sleeping in my lap." Sarah can't resist jamming the phone between her ear and shoulder so she can ruffle Liv's hair. 

"Poor thing. That Eclipse looked _nasty_." 

"She's a tough one- our Liv." Sarah sighs again. "What are you eating?" 

"Peanut butter and potato chip on whole grain bread." 

Sarah resists the urge to gag. "You have _horrible_ taste in sandwiches." 

"My knee hurts. I'm alone in a strange city since my flight home isn't until tomorrow and take-out sounds _horrible_. Leave me and my weird sandwich alone." 

"Poor baby." Sarah feels the ache in her soul ease. She'd been worried about Ruby, _especially_ once she'd figured out Liv was fine. 

"Hush." Ruby sounds far away and slightly sad. "Won't see you two for a while." 

She brings up the _one_ thing Sarah doesn't even want to _consider_. They're going to need strength and patience to get through the next few weeks. 

Sarah _knows_ they can do it. It just makes her sad. 

"You know I'll wrangle Liv and we'll visit you. Girls' Night In." At the sound of her name, Liv stirs. Sarah holds her breath, willing her partner to settle down. As it's clear Liv's still asleep, Sarah exhales softly. "Alright, Rue-Rue. I love you but I fear any more _talking_ might wake Liv." 

"Wouldn't want to wake Sleeping Beauty." Ruby lets out a wry laugh. "Love you, Sair." 

If Sarah listens close, she can hear the sadness running through Ruby's voice. She wishes she could reach through the phone and caress her partner's cheek. 

Ruby _may_ feel alone but that is so far from true. 

She's got _both_ of her girls, routing for her as she rehabs the MCL sprain. They're going to do anything and everything they can to make sure she gets back in prime form. 

This seems like a big deal but in reality, it's a minor setback. They _need_ to remember it could have been so much worse. 

"You want to hang up, Babe? Don't think I can." 

Ruby's quiet voice helps lift Sarah's tired fog. 

Sarah doesn't necessarily _want_ to hang up. She could sit up all night, talking to Ruby about anything and everything. She takes care of her girls and she _hates_ the thought of Ruby being so far away and so sad. 

Yet, both of them need to sleep. 

"Get some rest, Rue. Love you." Sarah lets the syllables linger as she hits the red circle on the screen to end the call. She sets the phone on the side table. 

Sarah maneuvers the awkward lump of Liv so she can pile excess pillows behind her back. She knows Liv won't move and it makes sense to sleep sitting up. It's _not_ the most comfortable position but it works. 

Finally, with a dose of swallowed Tylenol to ease any muscle aches from the strange sleeping position, Sarah does her best to get comfortable. 

Content that her girls are as comfortable as she can make them, Sarah allows herself to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
